


The Morning Before

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando’s world was turned upside down one morning when he least expected it.





	The Morning Before

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th Lando fic!

Lando’s world was turned upside down one morning when he least expected it. Afterwards, he would suppose that was always the way, things can change so swiftly, it was lucky he was so good at adapting.

He was scrolling through the usual morning admin on his comms device - updates, requests, and replies- comfortable in his custom-made chair in his office, a cup of freshly made caff close by on the desk. Quiet mornings such as this, where he could really get down to business, and see how the city was doing, were some of his favourites.

However, before long, the calm was broken as the doors to his office opened, and Lobot came striding in.

“Good morning, Lobot! And how are -” Lando greeted him brightly.

“Imperial ships are approaching.” Lobot interrupted, his face serious and tense.

“Imperial-?” Lando was stunned, it felt like he had been doused by freezing cold water. Suddenly a day which was supposed to be like any other was now full of potential danger. He placed his comms device down on the desk and leaned back in his chair, trying to come to terms with the information he had just received.

Lobot didn’t allow him to waste time being shocked. “Landing in ten minutes.” He continued firmly.

“Ten minutes.” Lando breathed, it was like someone had knocked the wind out of him. Immediately he thought of one thing - Alderaan.

Lando had heard about Alderaan. Everyone had. The powerful unease about the Empire across the galaxy had turned into full blown panic. But then the Rebel Alliance had destroyed the Death Star and it had seemed that, perhaps, the Empire would become less of a threat. That feeling hadn’t lasted long though, and it became clear that it would take a lot more than a destroyed weapon to take them down.

He’d tried his best to keep Cloud City from becoming an Imperial target. Other cities and planets had fallen to them, stripped of their resources, buildings destroyed, their citizens killed if they resisted or enslaved if they didn’t. Lando was determined that wouldn’t happen to Cloud City, and he’d hoped and wished that he could avoid it. However, as the Empire spread across the galaxy and battled with the Rebels, he worried that he wouldn’t be able to protect the city, the Tibanna gas was an important resource and he’d always been fearful that eventually they would come for it.

And now, it seemed, they had. Although he knew that the Death Star didn’t give warnings, such as visits, before they blew up a planet, he couldn’t help but think of the tragedy of Alderaan.

“Do we know what they want?” Lando asked.

“No.”

“Perhaps they just want to refuel?” He questioned hopefully, although he already knew what Lobot would say.

“I don’t believe so. They want to land and to speak to you. It’s a high-ranking ship.”

_High-ranking._ Lando knew what that meant, at the very best, an officer, at the very worst, Darth Vader. Lando had encountered many unsavoury individuals in his time and the rumours about Vader had made him think that this person could be up there with the worst. Still, he wasn’t scared for himself, it was the threat to Cloud City that Vader represented that filled him with fear.

Lando nodded, and his mind began to race. They were expecting a Baron-Administrator, someone used to dealing with business, who would be more familiar with life behind a desk, who wouldn’t challenge them. And although he’d settled into his position with ease and had become one of the best Baron-Administrators around, deep down he was still the person he’d been before - Captain Calrissian, gambler, scoundrel, at ease in a fight and with a blaster, used to dealing with unpleasant types. He’d seen more trouble and escaped more danger than most. And on top of that, he loved this city and its citizens. He would do anything to protect them. The fact that he wouldn’t be who they were expecting was an advantage, a small one, but an advantage nonetheless. And Lando knew that any and all advantages could be worthwhile.

He calculated various potential options, as he would in a Sabacc game, so they could at least try to plan _something, _anything, to get one step ahead of the Empire.

“Switch all the frequencies of the security team’s comms devices to a private channel. Put them on high alert and get them to surround this area, three levels above, three levels below.” Lando spoke quickly, trusting Lobot to take in all the information. “Get them to change out of their uniforms if possible, to look like civilians. Tell them to keep their weapons hidden. To act natural but to be ready to act as soon as we give the signal. Inform all the landing platforms to be on alert, to ready any ships that are docked there. Again, private channel. We don’t want any eavesdropping from the Empire.”

Lando closed his eyes briefly, _what else?_ “Be ready to recieve any messages from me. We’re monitoring the ship, yes?” Lobot nodded. “Make sure the security teams are aware of our movements as the meeting takes place.”

“Understood.”

Lando checked the time. “Right, not long now. I’ll be my charming self, see if we can strike a deal to protect the citizens, if not….”

“If not?”

“Evacuation.”

Lobot didn’t argue, it was extreme. But they were dealing with the Empire, so extremes were neccessary. There was an evacuation plan in place - procedures for broadcasting alerts around the huge city across all the comms channels, and designated landing platforms with evacuation ships - it was basic, Lando hadn’t had time to come up with anything more complex, but it would have to do.

They walked slowly to the door of Lando’s office in silence, the air heavy with tension.

“If something happens to me. You’re in charge, and the safety of the citizens is the number one priority. If you have to, lead an evacuation.” Lando stated, as he put on his cape, adjusting it to hang perfectly. He might not feel good, but he certainly wanted to look good, because as shallow as appearances were, he knew that they could make or break a first meeting.

Lobot stared at him for a second, before nodding stiffly. “I understand.”

The doors opened to reveal Darth Vader, tall and intimidating, flanked by stormtroopers, and….Boba Fett? This was getting worse and worse by the second.

Lando stood firm, shoulders back, a confident smile on his face, “Good morning. I’m Lando Calrissian, Baron-Administrator of Cloud City.”

There was no response, a heavy silence, broken only by Vader’s heavy breathing. _Kriff,_ Lando thought to himself, forcing himself to keep smiling as though nothing was wrong, as if this was an everyday occurrence. _Stay cool Calrissian, you’ve gotten through worse situations. _He wasn’t going down without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
